Different World
by grafiker
Summary: HP/Twilight crossover. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Harry Potter and the Twilight. (snickers)

Summary: Harry was going to die after being beaten up seriously by gang of Dudley. Then, he was saved by two mysterious persons... He was bitten, woke up with few memories and new changes in his life. Entering the different world on same land with same sky, the vampires and others are not what he expected. Harry Potter crossover Twilight

Note: I'll change this story slightly.

Chapter 1:

'Gah, I was sent to fetch pig Dudley who will just oink with his pig friends...' Harry thought, walking on the street and stopped by the alley. It was already cloudy and getting dark. He heard the footsteps coming, he turned around to see the gang of Dudley. There was someone carrying the bat, Dudley in the front and smirking at Harry.

"Ha, got you here, freak," Dudley mocked, chuckling darkly. "You'll not escape this way!"

'Gotta use my wand... No, if I use the wand, I'll get expelled already.' Harry thought, grimly. His deep green eyes glared at them. Dudley ordered his boys to beat him up, Harry was pushed into the alleyway and the hoodlum tried to stomp on his head but he rolled to evade that kick.

He stood up quickly, kept being calm and tried to punch the tall boy. It made contact, pushing the tall boy down then Harry saw the two hands erupted from the back, grabbing him and he struggled to be freed. But two hands were too strong.

"Take this, freak!" The punch made contact with his temple, it was strong and his eyeglasses fell down. His head ached painfully . His vision was very blurred, he could feel the raindrops falling and soaking wet. Harry tried to stand up but the guy pushed him down, kicking him. Dudley laughed, then his friends beat him up then finally, Harry had minor injuries on him and he saw the figure carrying the bat.

'It'll be over...' He thought, calmly and his eyes closed, preparing for the great pain and he would end up being at the door of Death. But it didn't come.

"What the hell... AHHH!" The boys screamed, Harry snapped his eyes opened and he saw the shadow creeping up from the shadow.

'What on earth is that?' He thought, he tried to squint and the captor loosened the grip, he could see that gang stood in fear.

"There'll be tasty, I hope... Hmm.. You all smell delicious," The demonic voice hissed, then his demon eyes stared at Harry. Harry couldn't see what figure is that, he felt danger coming too near and tried to stay away. But the great searing in his scar, it was too much of pain and his mind screaming at him not to move an inch. Harry tried to ignore the pain, but in exchange, he fainted and now was nearly beaten up to death. He saw the killings happened in there... but he couldn't tell who.

His vision fading as the perfect voice laughed inhumanely as the sounds of blood splattered on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and twilight.

Author's Note: Sorry if it took too long… Due to the school works. Hope you enjoy it… There might be different in here but there'll be glimpse of new characters down here.

Added: Thanks to those who reviewed last first chapter! It helped much really. :)

Chapter 2

Moody Apparated near the Dursleys' house, then his magical eye was looking at the house. Searching inside the rooms in the house with his magical eye, to his surprise, Harry wasn't there.

He turned around; he carefully searched over this street and area. Suddenly, he heard the screams from the alleyway. He was about to ignore it or go to here…

The hooded figure appeared in heartbeat, in front of him before he could whip his wand to Stun. His eyes met the crimson eyes before something happened to him as the darkness went over his vision.

Thus, he would never remember what happened this day.

* * *

_Harry felt his life process slipping away and then he felt the cold lips touched his neck. The two stabs at same time, he felt the venom spreading into his blood... It was like searing pain. He snapped his eyes open, he saw the red eyes staring back at him and he felt the cold hands carrying him. He screamed in pain when the venom felt like fire burning inside his body._

'It's been like hours,' Harry thought, his head still ached too much and his eyes couldn't open. He felt the cold lips touched his neck, shivered at the touch. He feared what they were doing to him... Then his neck was bitten and sucked little. Finally, he felt the cold lips tore away from his neck. Before he could think, the venom was like fire spreading inside his body. He screamed and whimpered then writhing in pain as he opened his eyes, he found himself in the room which it looked like apartment. There were two people standing before him.

"Don't worry; it'll be over," The musical voice said, and then added, "It's only for three days." This answered Harry's unasked question.

Harry heard it, and then clenched his teeth as he felt plenty of knives stabbing his body. Much worse than the Cruciatus Curse, he shut his eyes to ignore the pain but the pain was going too great for him. To add this deadly pain, his scar burst like fire and he screamed in pain. His scar was smoking, thus disappearing. Then there was one more smoke from his body, but it quickly disappeared.

"That scar... was disappearing, Mark," The girl with long hair and red eyes, she was deadly beautiful and she was shorter than the man leaning back against the wall. Her eyebrows raised as she said that.

"Yes, Karen," He agreed, his red eyes staring at the boy writhing in pain. His hair was smoothed back like Malfoy's and it was light gray, he looked a bit old but his body looked athletic and muscular. He was wearing the buttoned jacket (the collar was unbuttoned), wearing the jeans and the combat boots. He sat on the couch, his chin rested on his hands while his elbow on his knees as he leaned little.

"That scar is somewhat curse, now it seems something is broken," Mark said, his red eyes closing as Harry screamed in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voldemort was about to talk the plans of invading the Diagon Alley and plans of kidnapping Harry Potter.

"AGGHHH!! BLOODY HELL!!" Voldemort screamed, his head was about to explode at this rate. The Death Eaters were horrified by the sight of Voldemort, didn't know what to do. They were like idiots.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Voldemort screeched, and then added, angrily, "GIVE ME THE PAIN KILLER POTION!" With that, he knelt before them then rolling on the ground in pain like being tortured.

"You, get the pain killer potion!" Bellatrix screamed, threateningly pointed her wand at the Wormtail then Wormtail nodded then ran to ask Snape. Voldemort's eyes were burning with hatred and pain.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT LONGER!!" Voldemort screamed in pain, he wanted this pain to end. He never felt so great pain in his life.

* * *

It was now raining hard outside, he could hear.

Harry clenched his teeth, there was another pain. It was torturing him to death, and it's like someone whipping him and stabbing him… As the two vampires went out as the door was slammed and closed quietly. Harry was still enduring, the venom was spreading like crazy as the torturing him felt like so plenty of many things attacking him. Whippings, fire inside, stabbings of swords and knives, drilling… Too much pain.

He screamed in the middle of night, his scream echoing along the walls.

* * *

Next day, the two members decided to check up on Private Drive, Dursleys' house. Moody used his magical eye to check if Harry's here or not, to his surprise and shock, Harry wasn't there and his relatives weren't there too.

"Tonks! Harry's not there!" Moody whispered, angrily and then, added, "Let's find him!"

Then he saw Dudley coming to his house. Before Tonks could react or ask, Moody quickly walked to Dudley and blocking the way of Dudley.

"Where's Potter?" He barked, angrily at Dudley who freaked out at the sight of Moody.

"The_freak_?" Then Tonks came, Moody glared at him then Dudley felt so scared when he saw the wand pointing at him.

"I swear, I don't know!" Dudley stuttered, afraid of him.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked him, her eyes glared at him.

"Y-yes," Dudley said, gulping as Moody lowered his wand, his magical eye whizzed around then it seemed that people weren't there at all. Safe to hex.

"_**Obliviate**_!"

Dudley fainted, his eyes rolled as the thud sounded loud. Sure, he really was heavy like whale. Petunia or Vernon soon

would come back then scream their heads off when they saw their son was fainted then call the ambulance hysterically, then rush him to there and curse what happened to him.

"We must report to Order about it," Moody growled, as they Disapparated.

In Grimmauld Place, Number 12.

"Ah, I see you haven't found Harry?" Dumbledore asked, grimly as he sat on the seat. The meeting was starting, the Order members sat on their seats and looking grim and grave.

"No sir, we tried to find him but there were no traces of him so we have no idea where the heck did he go," Moody replied, his face grave.

"A-and also, we tried to interrogate the Dursleys but they seemed not to know about it." Tonks added, sadly. Molly started sobbing, Arthur tried to comfort him.

"WHAT?!" Sirius screamed, slamming his hands on the table then Remus tried to calm him down.

"I thought the wards are supposed to warn us!"

"How did he disappear?!"

"What on earth..."

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said, silencing the Order members. He said clearly, "We must keep searching him and get him alive," Dumbledore said, sighing as he looked more tired and older than ever.

He spoke then the Order members nodded, then Dumbledore dismissed as everyone Disapparated except Sirius and Remus.

Sirius said that he wanted to find Harry but Remus told him that it was dangerous for him to go out plus that Sirius was convicted murderer. Ron and others heard that, Ron was very shocked that his best friend was gone missing and Hermione was crying. And also, Ginny was broke down crying.

'Where were you, Harry?' The question remained in everyone's mind.

* * *

Harry endured two great waves of pain attacking his body as he went into unconscious in the mind.

"Aghh…" Harry panted, after waking up from being unconscious.

He felt his heartbeat had stopped.

He quickly opened his eyes, revealing the crimson eyes.

_He sat up; he held his head in his one hand. He doesn't know who he was, but he looked at the big mirror which it was beside the cabinet. Red crimson eyes stared back at him, an inhumanely beautiful being sitting on bed wearing the white clothes and blue jeans as he lowered his hand. His hair was untidy but ruffled, his face and his body were almost perfect (a bit muscular). His feet were barefoot. _

_He walked to the mirror, his feet made no sound but a silent footsteps. The mirror reflected him; the few memories went through his mind. _

_Flash. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who stood up against his shadowed enemy. Flash. The few faces of familiar persons went through his mind, suddenly he remembered too few memories but the question remained in his mind. Where was he?_

_He heard the door opened, he turned around to see two persons walking in. Their eyes were exactly same as his. They had same height, Harry noticed. Their hair color was bit reddish, it reminded Harry of someone he knew but forgotten. They smirked at Harry, the hungry-for-fight look in their eyes. _

_'They must be twins,' Harry thought, his eyes narrowed. _

_ "Are you ready for this?" The first asked, smirking. Harry's crimson eyes widened, the first one brought the dagger out then the other one revealed the knuckles with spikes. _

* * *

Author's Note: Guys, please review:) That meant that I would like to know what you are thinking about this story. Suggestions and comments are appreciated!! ;)

Come on, don't be afraid to review. And also the flames are _accepted_, used for improving my writing skills. Haha, reviews make my day :P

Oh yes, the characters from Twilight are to be shown next chapter or so... I had trouble at introducing or making this happen, so give me the ideas and probably I'll mix that ideas you given to me. As you see, it was edited at first because I was in hurry to sleep. (The stuff from Twilight is shown there, you see that Harry's transformation, err.. just a note )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Got it? 

Author's Note: Edited by my dear cousin. Thanks to her! (Yep, corrected the grammar mistakes!) Btw, thanks to Sophia the anonymous reviewer who pointed this grammar mistakes out and now it is fixed. 

**Ah yes. I forgot to add the detail. The year in this chapter is 2006, so high technology is part. Plus, the wizarding world do have high security and stuff. **

Before Harry could blink, daggers were already thrown at him and his body barely dodged them. 'I didn't notice these daggers thrown at me,' Harry thought, standing up quickly to be in an offensive stance and he also felt daggers on the wall. 'Who are they? And, what are they?' His crimson eyes glanced at the two twins in black. They wore a fit jacket and jogging pants. Their skin was as pale as Harry's, and also his crimson eyes. 

"You managed to dodge the throwing daggers by yourself," The first twin said, looking impressed and he added, "Humans or even wizards can't survive them." 

"Now, before you ask us, we'll test ya!" The second twin (his hair was a bit wild) smiled like he was ready for a fight. He ran in a high speed that humans could not catch up with, aiming the punch to Harry's head. Harry only saw the blurred figure.

'FAST.' He thought, (trivia: if he was human, sweat would've rolled down his forehead) blurry spiked knuckle fist emerged at Harry's head, the fist reflected on the crimson eyes of Harry.

His head dodged by bending left as if his instincts told him to. Now, it was his chance to hit back. Clenching his teeth, he delivered a hard punch to the second twin's stomach with power. 

"AH!" The second twin blurted as the impact of the heavy punch hit him and was also sending him few feet away as he landed on roughly. The trails strangely didn't leave by his shoes that should be scratched on the floor.

"The good thing is that the room is enchanted with magic so this room wouldn't break quickly by our fights except for magic spells," The first twin said in a thoughtful way.

"That was really a good punch, buddy." said the second twin, standing up straight from a crouched position. "Not realll bad!" 

"Okay, let's see if you can evade or not…" The twins said, challenging Harry as he stood, ready to be for the challenge.

"Let's do it, Zack."

"Right, Zion, bring it on!" Zack grinned while the twins were coming to Harry at same time. 

He grimaced before he tried to dodge but slipped on the floor because of Zion who delivered a sweeping kick which is like a fast action like this: 

Harry didn't feel the pain of falling to the ground but he didn't have to think as he saw the stomping of Zack when he looked above, his instincts shouted at him to roll up and evade, so did he. 

He stood up; aiming the punch at Zion who just stood but effortlessly blocked it easily, his eyes looked as if he is asking Harry 'What will you do next?' 

Before he could react, Zack gave Harry a heavy punch in his head. Harry felt like he was hit by a steel but he didn't feel the pain. There was no pain; it was like what an immortal being would feel. He nearly fell down but quickly stood up, then only met the incoming hits of the twins.

He managed to dodge them; their attacks were too fast that it's blurry (it was like a timed math puzzled being answered by a brain). But he coped them in 2 minutes, now he met with an impacting force from the twins while he was sent backwards 7 feet away and resisting the force that pushed him, now he bent forward after landing on the floor roughly. His position was sort of like kneeling. 

Before the twins could continue, a female sharp voice shouted, "Hey, will you stop right now? He's just newborn vampire!" 

Vampires. His inner mind tried to tell him but it was already covered when he was being attacked, he stood up and glanced at them. He was a bit shocked but there are questions bubbling up in his mind. So many questions to ask…

The twins looked at her, sheepishly as they said it, "Just testing him if he's suited for fighting…" 

"So, he was your speeding bag, huh?" Before the twins could react, a dark rope grabbed their feet and dragged them upside down in the mid air while they tried to struggle but it's useless. 

The girl was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt with blue jeans, her hair is bund and tied by a pair of chopsticks but a bit messy, her bangs are curly, her eyes are also crimson in color and had graceful figure. (It's Karen. I hope she didn't look different) 

"Their weakness is magic because their specialty is only combat. Short or long attacks." Karen said, walking towards Harry, a bit faster than the walk of humans. But vampires really walk like that. 

"Vampires?" Harry muttered, staring at them. Karen nodded, then saying:

"Welcome to our world." 

From there, it is the start of Harry's new life… 

"My name's Mark," Mark said, nodding as Harry sat down on a chair. The twins sat down too, looking dead. They were like already strangled by gothic Karen who was smirking tauntingly at them. 

"Do you remember your name, boy?" asked Mark, staring at Harry inquisitively. He could sense the unfounded power in him already evolved after his transformation. 

Harry nodded, glancing at them as he said, "Harry Potter." 

"Ah, that makes sense," Mark nodded, and then told him that he should change his name. And he added, thoughtfully, "It's because your name is damn famous in the other world." 

Mark and the others didn't look surprised like wizards and witches in Harry's past. They seemed to be calm about it, yeah, ignorant. Harry felt that he knew the reason why he was turned into a vampire but somehow he couldn't get it. He decided not to ask. 

"Do vampires die from walking into sunlight?" Harry asked, curiously. He wanted to confirm the facts first before he could've died in accident.

To his surprise, the twins replied, "Nope!" 

"Huh? I thought they'll die from that sunlight!" Heck, Harry even remembered that he read a book in Hogwarts about werewolves and vampires. 

The twins looked serious then said, "We just shine in the sun" They said in a singing voice and Karen looked disgusted with the twins as if they looked corny. Mark looked amused at that, Harry didn't know what to do-- to believe them or not. Before they could sing another line, the chairs fell down as the twins slipped their butts from the chair and fell down without mercy. 

"You'll know it when you'll go out without humans. Yeah, I'll answer the questions before those stupid brats give you a brainless answer," Karen replied, ignoring the twins as she talked to Harry.

"We're different from vampires." Mark added, looking at the ceiling.

"But we still drink blood from humans or even animals. It's up to you to drink the human or animal but you gotta answer me later," Karen replied, then added, "We could go to the sunlight. The garlic, crosses, rosary and whatever you think from the myth have no effect on certain vampires like us. But there's a myth really true."

"They die from sunlight?" Harry was confused but he listened to them very carefully.

"Other vampires. Let's say we are group vampires A, the others vampires B. The Vampire A's do have the talents. For example, there's a red haired dude that could read their minds, or there is a girl who could foresee the future for a while. They get abilities from their personality or experience, I guess. If they don't have abilities, they do have their own specialty or their talents. Look at the twins, they're good at the fighting. points at the twins who were sparring with each other. If they don't have both, well, still the same that they can go to the sunlight. Vampire B's… they're somehow powerful at night, some vampires can have power and they are considered dangerous. But they only can stand late afternoon up to late morning, they suffer from the sunlight and stuff like cross." 

Harry was silent, absorbing the pieces of knowledge from her. This was so new to him, he never knew that vampires could walk under the sun and don't suffer like other vampires in myths/wizarding world.

"But there's a condition," Mark said, putting his feet off on the table and his arms on the table, clasping his hands. "We must not reveal our true forms to other vampires; let's call them Night vampires who suffer from the sun." 

"Why?" Harry asked, frowning. 'Could it be rival lattices?' 

"No, they're very envious of us," He replied, his eyes narrowed coldly, "It is because we can go freely in the sun, or because of our powers. You could say that they're rebellious." 

"If they notice you, they'll challenge you." Zion called and then Zack added in, "They won't stop attacking until you die or tire out. It's a pain in the butt." 

"So, now you understand about it, do you?" Mark said, clearly. He saw Harry nod his head. He decided to train him to be strong enough to protect himself mentally and physically. 

"But you need to change your name," Karen said, putting her hand under chin. "Well, it's up to you for that name. It's risky for you to be called by your name; I saw the Aurors running around in Britain in wizarding places like crazy creatures." 

"Anyway, are you ready for the training for 2 months?" Mark asked, standing up. 

"Training?"

"Yes, so that you wouldn't end up plenty of troubles." Mark was already by the door, he looked over his shoulder, "If not, you'll find yourself being targeted by plenty of unnamed enemies." 

A test and training of months begins… 

After Harry received the clothes which Karen bought from a mall in Seattle, Harry wore these clothes-- the sporty sunglasses and the long sleeved shirt, denim jeans, and the Vans shoes.

They arrived in Seattle. "Okay… we're now in Seattle." Zion said, looking the dark sky. "It always rains here, much opposite of Florida." 

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about that," Zack grinned at Harry as they were starting to walk along the street.

Harry could hear engines roaring from the cars, the wind blowing, and the footsteps of people, even the heartbeats of humans. 

"The test is somehow simple. You just need to control yourself when you smell the human scent." Zion said, looking at the people walking. "If you lose control, we can stop you." 

"Now, begin." As if they were on cue, a girl passed by as her scent came into Harry's nose. Harry could feel that it was sort of delicious and then the heart beat added to it, making it tempting for him to bite her. An image in his mind flashed… The blood flowing… _No way. _ Harry thought, mentally growling.

_Bite her… You know you want it…_ A vampire voice purred, laughing. Harry tried to control himself as he clenched his teeth while they walked on the streets. 

Second, a group passed by, laughing. The human scents hit his nose with an addictive, delicious smell as it made him thirst even more for blood when he heard the heartbeats. 

_Why not? It'll satisfy your thirst… _The vampire voice again whispered to his ear, murmuring. 

_Shut up. _Harry thought, angrily. He barely controlled himself; he thought his hands were already going for them but his hands were at his sides. As the group went away, Harry dropped to his knees slowly. 

"Woah, you passed." Zack said, surprised. "I didn't manage to survive that in my first try."

"Don't worry, but his eyes now are turning black," Zion added, worried. "We need to get an animal or human nearby." 

Suddenly, the blood from a very far distance caught Harry's attention as he smelled it as his crimson eyes looked at the van. He stood up, and then he saw a man opening the door of the van, he grabbed the young girl who was talking to her friend inside the van and her friend shouted in alarm but the man punched her head, knocking her out as the man's friend came out of the van, covering the girl's mouth and pushed her inside. 

"Blood…" Harry muttered, his eyes getting black. Zion and Zack turned their head sharply at Harry, who stared at the van. 

"What?" Zack and Zion looked at each other, remembering what Mark told them to look for that.

"_There's a rumor about kidnapping of people and then the kidnappers will sell their parts to unknown people or something like that. You can investigate if you like." _

"I think we better go after that van.. quickly," Zack muttered, then asked, "Will you be alright? Just for little longer."

"No… I don't want to drink blood…" Harry shook his head, looking weak.

"If you don't want to drink, you'll be out of control easily even you're few meters away from human. You'll go weaker and barely control yourself." Zion snapped, clearly. "We gotta get that van, good thing the sky is still dark so that few people will be around."

"Let's run after them, but don't be visible in running," Zack added, and then they vanished into thin air as they ran. 

Harry ran, everything went blurred except the twins running. He felt that he wasn't touching the ground; he was running through air. There's no noise, even a little when running through air.

"Eh, that van sure goes fast," Zack commented as they turn right as they followed the van but kept their distance from the van. 

Harry noticed that they were out of the Seattle, a bit deeper into the forest. The van stopped, drifted near a warehouse. The trio stopped, appearing out of the thin air but went to hide behind the trees. 

"AHH! Please let me go!" The girl screamed, trying to go away from the mysterious guys but the big guy grabbed her hand and forcing her to go inside the warehouse. 

The kidnapped girls were forced to be inside the warehouse. Harry could smell the blood inside the warehouse even though they were far away. 

"Blood." Harry muttered, trying to control himself when he barely restrained himself.

"Control yourself, consider this as a challenge." Zion said, beckoning them to follow. Harry groaned silently but he followed them. They jumped to the roof without making any noise; they landed on the roof gracefully. Harry managed to do the jump the same way as them but almost slipped. 

"Beh, you'll be perfect in no time if you practice that," Zack told Harry who stood up, dusting himself. 

They quietly looked at the glass window. He could see the lights inside, to his surprise, there were hooded figures with holding sticks. 

"We got them, so what parts do you want to have?" The man in bloodied coat asked, his hair was wild and his eyeglasses had a bit of blood. His eyes were wild and insane along with his insane smile.(Attention!) He was an ex-surgeon. 

"Heart and…" The hooded figure named few parts, the ex-surgeon nodded happily as he ordered his men to bring the boy to the room so that he could get something from his body. 

"Disgusting. You okay?" Zion asked Harry who pressed his head against the roof beside the glass window. 

"Come on!" Zack called, and then Zion carried Harry as they fell down off the roof and landed on the floor which was supposed to be the uppermost level of the warehouse as Zack opened the door by twisting the doorknob easily. They entered inside and they quickly walked to the room and closed the door without making noise.

Another hooded figure asked the surgeon before the surgeon leaves, the surgeon agreed to let him to do something with the girl. 

"Okay, there's another vacant room for you if you like." The other man called him, pointing at upstairs doors. "Sorry, those rooms on this ground floor seemed to be bloodied." 

"Haha, no problem." The hooded figure chuckled then grabbed the hair of the girl, forcing her to go with him. 

The figure opened the door, and throwing the girl to the hard bed mercilessly. The girl with long hair yelped in pain, glaring at the figure who chuckled, coldly. 

"I hope you'll be fun for me to play with," The man threw his hand at the girl's head, forcing herself to look at his hands. The girl couldn't move, her hands were tied and her feet were seemed to be weak to kick. 

The girl spat at him, the figure groaned in anger as he threw her head to bed harder and the girl was knocked out. The man was about to rip her clothes off, but then he was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps.

"Ha…" The voice panted, hungrily. The man stopped, he quickly brought his wand on but in a blink of eye, the vampire broke the neck of the figure as preventing him from shouting in pain or fear.

The man stared at the young man's eyes that were blacker in fear. In blink of eye, Harry ripped the hood off and bit the neck of the man as he sunk his fangs into the neck deeper enough to satisfy his thirst.

Zion and Zack went out and grinned as the action was going to begin. 

"Zack, don't forget not to kill that ex-surgeon," Zion warned him, Zack nodded. Zack was sometimes the type of person who goes against the commands of the authority in battle.

They jumped off the upper floor and landed on the ground gently, smirking at the shocked people while the kidnapped people were tortured and unconscious.

"Who the bloody hell are you guys?" The hooded figure yelled in a British accent, pointing at the two intruders.

"It's none of your business." Zion's voice snapped as Zion begun to fight when Zack quickly dashed to the door where the ex-surgeon is. Before the shouts of spell or gunshots could be heard, Zion quickly disarmed the guns and wands as he smirked at the gob smacked people. 

"Hah, don't be afraid…" The surgeon chuckled at the terrified boy, holding the scalpel or knife that is used to cut the skin and organs. "The game begins-"He put the knife on the neck of the boy who was freezing to death and he pressed it gently, putting down the trail of his neck to his chest as the trail of his knife begun to bleed. 

"Soft to hard." The surgeon muttered as his eyes without light stared at the trembling boy's hazel eyes, smiling madly as he pressed it too hard and the boy yelped in pain and the surgeon laughed insanely.

"Take this!" The surgeon was hit in the head; the eyeglasses went off his nose as he fell down unconsciously as he dropped the knife. The boy was suffering in pain.

Zack stared at the young man in horror, but he controlled himself as always. He went to the boy on the bed experiment as he put his hands to heal the boy's injury. He muttered the spell which could make the boy fall in a deep sleep, he was done with that. He walked to the surgeon, glaring at him down.

"You bastard." He muttered, hatefully as he broke the arms and hands of the surgeon, the surgeon yelped in pain despite he was in unconscious. 

"Ah, it felt great." Harry said, wiping the blood off his lips as he stood up and stared at the dead man. He could feel the magic seeping out of the wand; he picked it up and then suddenly the overflowing of his lost memories started flashing in his mind.

Before he could remember whole, he quickly snapped it and looked at the person again. He looked at the badly bruised girl who was lying on the bed. Her human scent was so alluring and could send the vampires after her but Harry wasn't affected by it. He decided to carry her to the hospital, so, he carried her over his shoulder. She seemed to be very light and Harry assumed that it was one of vampire stuff.

He was about to walk out of the door, but something caught his eye. He looked at the thing near the man's face; it was a mask of skeleton. Very similar to his lost memories which he absorbed frommagic but Harry didn't bother to remember them. 

Something fell on the floor. Harry noticed the ID on the floor and picked it up.

'The ID belongs to this girl?' Harry thought, reading the id. Her name was Bella Swan. 

--

Got this unnoticed cliffhanger. Changed it into cliffhanger.. D 

Done. :) LOL I'm really really sorry for changing this chapter all time. ): Should've read it and edited before updating right? Tell me if it annoys ya. 

Oh yeah, please give reviews! Let me know what you are thinking about this story. Also, the flames (negative comments) are well appreciated—I want to know how I can improve my stories. T

Thanks for reading. And please review.. Okay? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note... Discontinuation?!

I've been getting writer's block in this story. Even though I tried, there's plenty of missing holes in this story. Much discontinuation, sorry. :(

I will change this story carefully and continue or perhaps making new story (different) in order to replace this. Does it sound good?

Hope ya understand. Thanks for reading. Hey, if you like reading... just go to Adopting A Wizard (see my profile and press favorites lol).

Okay, please read on.

* * *

Chapter _**4**_

He stared at her id and put it inside her pocket and went out of the room, leaving beaten up man and carrying the unconscious girl in my arms. He could hear her heart beating bit faintly.

He wondered about the memories that appeared in my mind which they gave him his name.

_But, I have to think about that later when I'm done with this_. Harry thought, walking and looked over the railing, seeing the Zion was standing in the center.

"_Haha!" _The hauntingly voice echoed in his mind, he paid no heed to it.

The hooded people were lying against either the wall or on the stairs but miraculously, they didn't bleed a lot but a bit little, he could smell them but they weren't appetizing to him. And he jumped down, with a very quiet thud sound as he landed gracefully.

Zion turned around to him as he met his crimson eyes and he saw the girl lying in Harry's arms.

Zion raised his eyebrow as he asked me why he was bringing her. He was grateful that the memory didn't appear as he answered him that he would bring her to hospital so that she wouldn't be there in this suspicious place. Zion's lips formed "Ah" in understanding, not really much like twin of Zack.

He noticed it wasn't they were brothers in first place but cousins; he observed their personality a bit.

They heard the silent footsteps of Zack coming; he turned around to see Zack carrying the bloodied surgeon on his shoulder. He noticed it was already done, and Zack told them it was time to get out of this place without traces on them.

He quickly followed them as he determined not to get lost. He wasn't sure about that 'training' was like that but he got a bad feeling it was otherwise.

Everything passed by so quickly because they ran in vampire speed. The lights turned into beams, the cars, humans and things were so blurred.

_Ah, being amazed easily like curious person at 'obvious' facts of this vampires who do_ _not obtain from the myth. _Harry thought, _I couldn't help it._

"Zack, you better go to police station while me and Harry go to hospital," Zion's voice told them, sounding like he was leader. Harry was looking bit puzzled at that, Zack saw it and chuckled.

"As you see, in first place, we were never born brothers but twins with same faces and different personality," Zack replied, thoughtfully. "My dear cousin is sometimes so bossy like a girl and acting like that in missions or training." That 'bossy like a girl' oddly sounded familiar to him.

"I heard you, I'm no bossy like a girl!" Zion hissed, his eyebrow twitching as Zack chuckled playfully and disappeared as he ran in different direction. Harry was bit amused at that, Zion rolled his eyes as they walked to the nearby hospital.

The big building seemed look like hospital came to the view. The sky was now darker than while ago but his mind wasn't like tracking mind. He wondered what time was now.

"Don't be so fast otherwise you would look like super human," Zion reminded him as they stopped there far away from the entrance as long as the police men won't look suspicious.

"Let's run in human pace, like this," Zion demonstrated, 'running' in human speed. But it looked much jogging to Harry, bringing his act on as we barged in the entrance. Zion 'quickly' went to the nurse at the station, telling her it was the emergency. He heard plenty of heartbeats around this place but he tuned it down, taking no notice of it. (They were like drumming beats to him, weirdly amusing but also tempting as well.)

The nurse quickly looked over Zion, peering at the girl in Harry's arms. She called the other nurses to get her quickly to the emergency, but her voice was so annoying to his sensitive ears. He managed not to twitch his eye.

As the medic people came out, bringing the stretcher with them and Harry put her on the stretcher carefully. Harry saw the girl's weary eyes opened, met his eyes with her chocolate brown eyes and her eyes closed.

_She must be exhausted._ Harry thought and he watched her being sent to emergency with nurses and doctor.

Zion talked already finished talking with the nurse about what happened but Harry heard Zion told her about that Bella was nearly beaten up by gangster and they rescued her.

They went out of that hospital, and Harry relaxed a bit while Zion smirked. They were walking on their way to the house where they are. They didn't talk to each other, Harry was comfortable that he didn't get questioned by those strangers who helped him plus he just met them in one day.

* * *

"Do you think it'll be good idea to train him harshly?" Karen asked, waiting for the others to arrive. They were in the forest, far away from the werewolves territory.

"Yeah, our time is running short. We can't get him in involvement with us in being on the run." Mark said, sitting on the log which the tree was slashed in half and looking

Harry and Zion arrived at the time, Mark nodded to Karen who smirked as Karen slammed her hands on the ground when she muttered a spell.

Harry found himself being swallowed into the darkness, he saw Zion who mouthed two words good luck when he looked back before he got into darkness with Karen and Mark.

"Now, this is the small dimension of mine," Karen said, answering the unasked question of Harry. "You're stuck with us, so the time will go slow outside. It requires a half of the skilled mage's aura."

"So… It will just pass barely seconds outside?" Harry stated a question more than statement.

"Yes, no wasting your time right now. Mark will be training you soon after you finish with me," Karen smirked, snapping her fingers as the skeletons warriors and the hellish demon dogs appeared.

The 2 skeleton warriors seemed to look like tough and dangerous when they looked ready to battle. The hellish demon dogs snapping their jaws at Harry hungrily and growling.

Harry narrowed his eyes instead of being surprised, asked, "Are their strength weaker like living creatures or stronger? Just asking."

"Well, I'm not so going easy on you, brat," replied Karen and explained, "Their strengths are same as normal vampire because I can lower or raise their stats, this is my small dimension."

Before Harry could ask more questions, the undead creatures started to attacking him and he quickly evaded, told by Karen that his questions will be later.

* * *

"Boss, we found _their_ trail." The figure said after examining ground with his hand, standing up and facing the shadowy figure.

"And, the options are 'chase them down' or 'spy'." The second figure muttered, his eyeglasses glinting in the darkness by being reflected by the moonlight.

"Better hunt _them _down before we could tie their hands." The 'Boss' snarled impatiently as he beckoned them to continue to find them now. It had been more than decades, that _they _were the first to stay the longest than the criminals.

* * *

3 months later…

"What did you guys do?" Harry asked Zack, frowning.

"Well, we just kept watching out for suspicious guys," Zion answered Harry's question instead of Zack answering it. Harry raised his eyebrow at that but it wasn't important.

"So, how did the training go?" Zack asked, excitedly as if he was itching for the details of training.

"It went well but it's really like hell when in training with Karen," Harry grimaced as he stared pointedly at Karen who just smirked sadistically at him.

_ Harry unconsciously snarled as he was almost near his power exhaustion after using his ability. _

_"Wow, I applaud for your determination, so you ready for what's next?" Karen said, snapping her fingers. _

_There was very strong earthquake, the big shadow with lifeless yellow eyes emerged and loomed._

_"Some more?" The another giant demon in its broken warrior outfit, it smirked hungrily at Harry. _

_"Or want some more?" The shadowy figure appeared, holding the scythe as its eyes glinting in the dark._

_"Mo-"_

_"No thanks." Harry managed to say that, breaking out of shocked state. He could hear the laughing in his mind; he paid no heed to it as he prepared to fight that those freaking strong creatures. _

"Wait, they're coming!" Zion yelled, alerting them as Harry frowned. He thought they will find them later but he sneered at the thought 'why now?'.

"Much better if you did put the traps..." He mumbled angrily to Zack who sweat dropped at that.

"So take this, Harry," Mark gave small smile as he gave the book to Harry, "I think it'll be last time you'll see of us."

"Watch out!" Karen screeched yet her voice was only at medium volume, her crimson eyes widened at incoming attacks would be attacked in milliseconds.

"Take this!" The deadly beam-like spears aimed at their heads.

"Shit! they're faster than before!" Mark hissed, muttering the spell quickly without misspelling it when holding his palm up as the deadly beam-like spears which obviously aimed at their heads shattered by the barrier. _Those guys again, they came back for VERY long time. _Mark thought, bit sarcastically.

"Well, _finally _we found you," The first voice said with no emotion.

"It's been 600 years since you were been criminal and _dead_. I can't believe that you managed to stay hidden for such long time." The second voice sneered, impatiently.

Before the voice could continue, the roars of werewolves reached their ears as the two figures went visible in front of the group.

"Boss, the werewolves!" The dark violet cloaked figure hissed, angrily. Back of his cloak seemed to have mage symbol, he was wearing the mystic gloves and his face was shrouded by his hood. _That werewolves, they do really fight blindly even no matter what if it's powerful enemy… _The figure mused as he watched what 'Boss' was doing.

"Foolish werewolves…" The 'Boss' snarled, clenching his steeled fist. He was wearing the hood while his knight armor was hidden by his cloak. And then he was muttering what it sounded like a chant mantra to Harry. _Kukuku… this time they will not ESCAPE anymore… Take this- _

And then Boss laid eyes on Harry's eyes and he could've sworn that shadowy figure gave greedy smile at him. _So this is that young man trained by those two… It'll be great to get him soo-_ _DAMN IT! _As he realized that interesting boy got away from the range of the barrier of transfer, his eyes turned to face the smirking Mark and he glared at him.

"So you missed that... Let the games begin." Mark said, icily as he radiated his own power out of his body as his red crimson eyes blazed at the figure.

They shouted the dangerous spells as the dangerous blue beam shot at the head of 'Boss' and exploded.

Harry jumped far away from them, losing his balance when the explosion sent him crashing down the tree. The tree broke down, he stood up without wincing and removing the twigs on his head.

_'I need to disappear...' _Harry thought, wincing as he tried to use the darkness portal but it didn't work. _Figures. The cloaked guy used the spell which it won't let anyone teleport... _Harry thought, remembering the cloaked guy beside 'Boss'.

The few werewolves jumped out of nowhere, trying to catch the 'suspicious' group and kill them but the barrier shot up between Harry and werewolves. He could feel it was dangerous to touch as the few werewolves were thrown back by the forces of the barrier, burning the small fur on their legs as the few werewolves tried to blow this fire away.

Harry landed on the ground; the barrier swallowed the group into nothing. He relaxed his mind a bit.

_No bloody way. _Harry's eyes widened as he heard the loud thoughts coming from the werewolves: _What happened- Wait, is he one of Victoria's group?! CATCH HIM! _

As the group of werewolves looked at Harry who sweat dropped, snarling at Harry in anger.

_Better run, they always go killing machine whenever they see their own target : innocent or not vampire! _Harry thought as he turned back on them, quickly jumped to on the bark of the tree and begun to jump the tree to another quickly.

He looked back, he saw the one werewolf almost managed to land on it but the bark of tree broke, causing it to fall. He heard the land of the fallen werewolf; it was bit loud and suddenly the growls of VERY angry werewolves.

And suddenly, Harry just landed on the bark of the tree as the tree shook violently when it was bashed by the angry werewolf's head below. He nearly slipped but landed far away ASAP from them.

_Ha, got cha, BLOODSUCKER!! _That thought of werewolf caused Harry to face the werewolf who just appeared in front of him, begun to bite Harry's arm, tried to chew it away as Harry felt the great pain shot through his arm and he quickly stomped on the ground, the ground pointless spike punched the werewolf's jaw HARD before its jaws could break the arm of Harry away, knocking werewolf out easily.

"AGH!" Harry yelled as he ran to right quickly and another werewolf blocked his way, he jumped over him and disappeared in flash of blur quickly before even the werewolf could give telepath message to his pack member.

_'DAMN it, that bloodsucker ran away! Let's find him-" _The werewolf snarled angrily as the fallen werewolf quickly recovered as the other werewolves joined them.

_'No, Jacob, it's best if we wait again.' _Sam's voice interrupted, as they transformed back to their respective forms.

"Ouch my jaw hurts!" The werewolf transformed back to human, holding his jaw as his lower part got bruise as his eyes watered in pain and anger.

"Okay, okay, will you stop whining about your jaw?" The other boy asked, looking like he was having headache. "We'll get him soon, you know."

They would remember the vampire, soon when that vampire would come back and they would kill him so it would be no threat to them and humans anymore. That's what their duty is.

--

"Finally, I can heal this." Harry sighed as he healed his arm with the glowing hand, leaving scar on his arm. He wore the coat on, putting his shoulder bag on as he looked at the streets. 'I think I need to avoid this forest ASAP.' He left to wander around for a while.

"I guess I would try other jobs." Harry said to himself, giving last look at the forest. He didn't notice the shadows were tailing him silently while he was busy thinking about his choices and decisions in this journey.

* * *

Harry Potter was presumed dead in the Britain, the Aurors tried to find him but yet they found none.

The death toll raised high in the Britain, the other country sent the Healers and Aurors to Britain for the sure security and investigation. The Ambassador of other country tried to tell the Minister of Britain that death toll was evidence that Voldemort returned completely.

Sadly, Fudge told him that he would not believe that. The Ambassador was disgusted by him as he went to do his duty to look over the Britain.

The Death Eaters were killing more in the Britain while Lord Voldemort and his few trusted Death Eaters went to make alliance with the other outcasts in another country. Voldemort was the one who never thought of the alliances outside of the country and he was told by the mysterious new Death Eater.

As soon as they made alliance, the few Death Eaters were transferred to his ally as they went to do their task. Little by little in America, the death toll rolled bit higher but they stopped as they won't make others suspicious. The wizards thought it was the gangs did it, not the Death Eaters and a certain gang wizards.

The Order lost few of its members, they needed the new recruits. But then they didn't give up in finding Harry. Little did they know was they were finding none.

* * *

Gee, this story isn't getting interesting (i would say it's plain). It's not my favorite chapter... (sweatdropped)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- means I don't own, duh. XD

Author's note: Finally! I am really sorry for not updating often. school life's so hectic (exams,blahblah, especially damned math algebra questions) and there'll be VERY little hints of spoilers in here, nothing major. Harry's new name? He'll still have his own name Harry but sometimes he'll call himself Night.

On with this story!

"Is that him?" The voice asked, uncertain of what he was seeing.

"Yes, this description fits him," The other voice answered, putting the paper in his pocket with his gloved hand. "I hope we don't miss this time again like before."

The two shady men begun to stalk their target who was walking down the streets gracefully. They followed him to the alley and looked at each other, nodding as they took this as chance to abduct him.

They found there was nothing in the alley.

"Impossible, he was in our sight while ago," The man muttered, angrily.

"Yeah, unless he did Disapparate," The other man replied, turning around as he used the cellphone.

"Agh, it's not working!" He found that his cellphone had no signal.He turned around to ask his partner, his face gone white at what he saw.

His partner was lying on the ground motionlessly, his eyes were staring at him which it scared him the most and his mouth was slightly opened as if he was about to scream.

And yet, he wasn't either breathing or moving. His friend's eyes stared through him.

His hand went for the wand as he turned around to see the suspicious red eyes glaring at him.

The poor assassin tried to run quickly but the cold hand gripped the throat, slamming him to the wall.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Interesting, I never heard that before," Carlisle said, interested as they talked about the strange occurrence which the werewolves discovered. With all arguments making them more complicated, so they instead got the story from them. The werewolves were talking about the plans to attack and some went to patrol around.

They were discussing about it in the forest far away from the tent which Bella was sleeping in.

"Yes, but who was that young vampire escaped from the werewolves?" Jasper asked, frowning as he thought of the possibilities.

"And, about his power?" Emmett asked, curious and excited to see how strong a vampire was.

"I think that vampire is too dangerous and we don't know that he might be in the group of Victoria or not.. and his power is unknown," Edward said, his eyes narrowed. "Alice?"

Alice was closing her eyes for a while, seemed to concentrating hard.

In few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked grim. Edward's face was emotionless as he read her mind.

She spoke, "He will be there soon."

o-o-o

"Well, that's all I needed," Harry said, leaving where they were. He didn't care if someone found them and flashed the news about it, all they know someone just killed them which a way the humans do. No vampire stuff like bites on their necks.

His memories of being Harry Potter were now dim and weak through the human eyes after Harry adjusted to being vampire quickly.

But the thirst was making worse along with the dark voice, enough for him to wipe out the neighborhood. He knew he was just months old.

_"Simple, you need to control yourself but you need to run away. Take deep breath and run. Sometimes it works." Mark's voice said, nodding. "Focus on control.., not on the taboo desire of thirst."_

Right there, Harry was far away from the city. He was glad that they taught him otherwise he would be just unstable newborn vampire or worse, killer machine.

He focused on the information which he got from the human who tried to abduct foolishly.

_"Why are you looking for me?" The vampire hissed angrily as the human tried to struggle._

_"I-I won't tell you- UGH!" The Death Eater in disguise yelled in pain as he felt his throat was in great pain as if the scissor was threatening to cut his throat. His wand was already broken in blink of eye when he tried to raise his wand._

_"If you don't tell me the information, I'll rip your throat in blink of eye."_

_Finally, the man quickly gave the whole information to him. After he was done, he was released but he didn't come out alive. Harry knew what would happen if he'd let that man alive. And the taboo smell was making his throat burn, he turned away from the addicting smell which they vampires call it blood._

"They will be in that forest tomorrow," Harry muttered as he sat on the branch of the tree, watching the stars. He was fond of watching the stars and roaming around at night and Zack called him Night as his nickname after few weeks.

He sighed, thinking about his human friends.

0-0-0-0 Meanwhile. -0-0--00-

"You promise? If you ever break your promise, I'll kill you before your heart beats." The red haired vampire snarled, her eyes glared at them suspiciously. They were standing inside the abandoned warehouse which it was far away from the forest. The red haired vampire was standing in front of the cloaked figure who was with very few cloaked figures, her face was suspicious.

"Yes, we promise. We'll help you to wipe them out, especially those werewolves," The figure agreed, nodding. 'This is getting interesting, we could capture them.' He chuckled darkly, knowing it would be very valuable asset. "When will we help you, Victoria?"

"Tomorrow." Victoria said, trying to keep herself controlled.

"That's bit ear-" The other cloaked man stopped when he received "Stop or else" glare from his leader.

"Excuse us, he is really rude. Now, I think we should make plans for your revenge to be successful," The leader said, offering help. "Even though you have your own plan, we need to plan to surprise them."

Victoria smirked as they talked about the plans. After that, the leader gave her and the newborn army something to enjoy.

"It worked," The leader smirked, the plan would be into action tomorrow as he left the warehouse with his fellow partners quickly before they could get killed by hungry vampires.

A/N:

You wouldn't believe how haaaaaaarrrrd to write this (rewrite, coz it's so wrong! rewrite! no, it doesn't suit! Rewrite... Aghh!) .. until I read the Breaking Dawn. (Yup, finished it.)

I know it's so short and no ideas at now but right now I'm working on next chapter. I'm really sorry for updating so late. But I won't put MAJJJOOOORRR spoilers in my story for the sakes of those who haven't read or finished Breaking Dawn yet. er, well, just suggest the ideas, twists or etc and I'll choose some which it'll be in my story and credit ya at the end of page like this. Review or pm me :)

And, also, I'd be grateful if anyone who wants to fix my grammar mistakes (beta-reader), just give me shout or PM. I'm too busy to look for beta-reader right now.. -sigh-

_Thank you, readers, for being patient with me, reviewing and especially... reading my story! Apologizes to those who asked questions I've not answered yet, also those who are waiting impatiently for this story and also sorry about my grammar mistakes, hehe._

Review! Let me know what you do think. :) Thanks again!


	6. Author's Note

Author's note: (sorry if it's not CHAPTER!! TTATT)

Dear Readers,

I think I like this idea better because I cannot see some ways to continue this old story which I've started last summer. (So plenty of gaping holes and where to start. --;;) Oh, I'll tell you my idea.

The idea... Well, Harry ends up being bitten by the mysterious vampire but few months after, the mysterious vampire had to get away because he had been the enemy of the Volturi in the past as the one of Volturi guards found Harry (newborn vampire) and saw the ability of Harry as useful ability for Volturi. He thought Harry would be additional bodyguard for Aro (if the personal bodyguard might not be able to protect Aro and his brothers). Aro asked him if he could be Volturi guard as one of them. (added) Harry only agreed because they offered to help him control himself but it only do worse for him. And Harry's journey begins with new memories, obstacles and others.

(just changed so that I'm trying to do my best to make this understandable)

I'll just make new story out of this. XD but I'll still continue this old story..

Just put in review and thanks for being patient with me. Either flame/critic or review/suggestion/comment would be fine.

okay, that's all!

-dreamer :D

How's that? I'm not really good with describing.. Gee, needs beta-reader.. hmm. :)

replies to anonymous reviewers:

Kame () - Dang, I'm surprised that I forgot about it. XD Thanks for reminding me! Yesh, the plot holes get decreased. :D


End file.
